


Eyes

by tardis19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-15
Updated: 2008-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardis19/pseuds/tardis19
Summary: Two pair of eyes meet and learn that eyes are the windows to the soul.





	Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

****

Eyes

****

   It started off with a glance. A simple glance here and there. Gray eyes making the slightest contact with green eyes and then looking away. Occasionally green eyes would seek out the gray ones and hold the glance, but only for a moment. Words were never exchanged, but there was no need for them; eyes are after all, windows to the soul. Every word, every thought was conveyed through these small glances. Pain, despair, anguish, and yet there was a glimmer of something more. Hope. Even happiness. So much emotion spoken from across the room from one pair of eyes to another and in those few glances there were unspoken apologies and forgiveness. 

   Over the years, those eyes would often seek each other out across crowded rooms, across the dinner table, in the bedroom. Eyes that reflected every feeling and every thought until one-day only one pair of eyes opened. Those eyes filled with tears and sadness. Eyes that knew his would forever close one day too and he would be with his love again.


End file.
